


Kissing lessons

by heismyfirstolive (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heismyfirstolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg asks Cas on a date, and Cas asks Dean for advice. The help that Dean offers isn't quite what Cas had in mind, but he's not exactly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing lessons

Cas knocked on the front door frantically, also ringing the doorbell several times for good measure. Even when a shadow finally appeared behind the frosted glass, Cas continued to wring his hands in agitation.

“Cas!” Mary Winchester answered the door, looking not the least surprised to see her son’s best friend standing there; he had been an almost daily house guest since he and Dean had met in kindergarten. “Come in, honey.”

Dean’s mother stepped aside to let Cas into the hall, and he headed straight for the stairs while calling over his shoulder, “It’s great to see you Mary but this is kind of an emergency I have to see Dean now sorry bye!” He heard a laugh follow him up the stairs as he made his way to Dean’s room.

Dean must have heard the commotion because his door was open when Cas reached it, and with a concerned look on his face he took Cas’ hand and pulled him into his bedroom. “Hey man, what’s up? You look pretty freaked out.”

Cas sat down heavily on Dean’s bed and dropped his face into his hands with a groan. “You have to help me, Dean. I don’t know what to do.”

The bed dipped next to where Cas was sitting and he felt Dean’s arm, a solid, comforting weight, wrap tightly round his shoulders. Cas sniffed slightly and raised his head to look Dean in the eye. “Dean,” another sniff, “Meg asked me out.” Cas watched Dean’s eyes widen. “On a _date_ , Dean!” As Cas buried his face in his hands once more, Dean’s arm fell from his shoulder.

“That’s…great, Cas! Why are you so upset about it?”

Cas looked at Dean incredulously. “Because! Dean, I have no idea how this whole dating thing works. I’ve never even kissed a girl before! I’ll just make a fool of myself in front of her and she’ll tell the whole school and everyone will know that I’m a clueless virgin who-”

“Hey, whoa, calm down buddy,” Dean placed placating hands on Cas’ shoulders, turning Cas so he was facing his friend fully. “Despite the fact that you just turned eighteen and I’ve been trying to get you laid for years, you don’t have to date this girl if you don’t want to.” Dean rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles. “Do you want to go out with Meg?”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, seeing concern and a brief flash of what looked like pain in their green depths. “Um,” Cas swallowed loudly, “I think so? I mean, Meg’s a little scary but she’s…not unattractive.”

Dean shook his head and laughed, removing his hands from Cas’ shoulders as he said, “’Not unattractive’, I swear to God. Well, we can work with that.”

Dean stood up abruptly, clapping his hands and looking expectantly at Cas; he recognised the look Dean wore – it meant he was plotting something. Cas sighed and pushed himself off the bed, silently resigning himself to whatever Dean planned on subjecting him to.

“First off, what is it about seeing Meg you’re most afraid of?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged helplessly, reasoning that he was actually afraid of everything so answering Dean’s question wouldn’t exactly help matters. Dean bit his lip in thought and hummed quietly. “Maybe we should just start basic. She might want to hold your hand when you- Where did Meg say the date would be?”

“She suggested the movies,” Cas replied.

“Movies. Right. She might want to hold your hand when you get there, or when you’re leaving, so how about a little practice?”

And before Cas could stop him, Dean had reached for Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers loosely, making Cas gasp and look up in surprise at his friend. They’d held hands before, sure, but it was more in the realm of _come-here-look-at-this-flower-Dean_ or _hey-Cas-you’re-being-too-slow-run-faster_. The childish hand-holding of friends eager to share the world with each other.

But this? This was different. Dean was wearing a soft smile, eyes crinkling slightly as he looked down at their joined hands, and Cas felt like a thousand tiny butterflies had shed their cocoons in his stomach, and the gentle brush of Dean’s thumb against his wrist made his breath catch in his throat.

Dean met Cas’ curious gaze and the soft smile fell away, leaving a business-like expression in its wake. He didn’t release Cas’ hand, though. “So now you’re holding my- _Meg’s_ hand. Not so hard, right?” Cas chuckled and shook his head. “But see, most people will want or even expect to be kissed on a first date.”

“I’ve never kissed anybody, Dean,” Cas pointed out.

Judging by the conflicted look on Dean’s face, he seemed to be fighting some internal battle. Finally he took a deep breath and said, his voice quivering slightly, “Practise on me.”

Cas watched Dean’s eyes rove over his face searching for an answer, but Cas could only stand with his mouth gaping slightly as his brain tried to process what his friend had just suggested.

Kiss Dean.

It was like realising a fantasy he never knew he had, like he’d found the solution to the inexplicable yearning he had felt for years, like the pieces of some giant puzzle had finally found their place. While he was sure this exercise was, for Dean, entirely platonic, Cas quaked with the understanding that this was so much more than friends-helping-friends for himself.

Saying yes would be a bad idea.

Saying yes would probably end up hurting. A _lot_.

Never one to follow his own advice, however, Cas stared Dean down with what he hoped was confidence and answered, “Okay.”

Dean’s soft smile returned as he stepped closer, then seemed to consider something before dropping Cas’ hand and reaching up to cup his cheeks. Dean’s hands were warm and soft, but Cas could feel where years of playing guitar and helping out at his father’s auto shop had left calluses.

“I like to put my hands here when I’m gonna kiss a girl, because this way I can feel her hair just under my fingertips, see? And also I get to uh… Sort of caress her cheeks. Like this.” Cas felt a blush bloom across his face as Dean’s thumbs stroked gently just under his eyes.

Cas gulped, his mouth a little dry, then asked “What now?”

Dean ducked his head in what could have been embarrassment. “Well next I would just…lean in, I guess. If it looks like the um…like the girl wants to kiss me back.” He looked up at Cas with a furrowed brow, teeth worrying his lower lip. Cas thought that Dean might be hesitating, that maybe nerves had gotten the better of him, but they were too close now to back out and all Cas could think about was how Dean’s lips would feel on his.

“Dean…” Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him close enough that their stomachs brushed together with every breath, “I want to kiss you back.”

Dean inhaled sharply, but his eyes brightened, and Cas took this as a sign that he should lean forward and press his lips to Dean’s. His fingers tightened in Cas’ hair and Dean quickly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out to lap at the seam between Cas’ lips. They parted on a sigh and Cas moved his hands so his left rested on Dean’s lower back, the other clutching the fine hairs at the base of his skull.

The kiss, Cas’ first, would probably prove to be the best he’d ever have; Dean’s lips were soft unlike Cas’ chapped ones, his mouth was incredibly skilled, and he made delicious noises that Cas felt reverberate through his body.

They kissed for what felt like hours. Cas never wanted it to end, the delicious give-take of their bodies that were so in tune after years of learning how to occupy each other’s space comfortably. He hated the cliché but Cas felt like it was meant to be; he was made to be with Dean like this.

Yeah, he never wanted it to end. But Cas, ever the pragmatist, pulled away when he felt his lungs burn with the need to breathe. Dean looked gorgeous, all mussed hair, abused lips and blushing cheeks, and Cas positively beamed as Dean leant in to press one more quick kiss to his own kiss-sore lips.

Dean smiled shyly and took both of Cas’ hands in his. “So, uh, that was…” Dean cleared his throat and looked at Cas with a question in his eyes.

“Amazing,” Cas confirmed. His voice was rough with arousal but he sounded happy – incredibly so - even to his own ears.

“Yeah, it was,” Dean said, laughing brightly.

Later, curled up together in Dean’s bed, Dean asked “Hey Cas, did you reply to Meg yet?”

Cas responded with no small amount of confusion, “No, why?”

“Well uh, if you wanted to, you could still go on that date.” Cas stared at Dean with utter bewilderment. Dean huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “With me, I mean. I want to take you on a date, Cas.”

Cas didn’t say anything but he figured the way he rolled on top of Dean and kissed him into the mattress was probably answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr but I've only just gotten round to posting on here :)
> 
> come say [hi](http://www.belahtalbot.tumblr.com)!


End file.
